


Bursts

by orphan_account



Series: Magic AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuation of Flashes for Shiratorizawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracleboysatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/gifts).



 

Ushijima Wakatoshi:

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi holds the earth in his hands, feels it breathe underneath his palms. Petals unfurl beneath his gentle touch, color bursting bright across the gardens the second he arrives. He reaches out to run his fingers across the soft blue of an excited vine and it wraps itself around his arm, squeezing gently. It's well past spring and still, the trees bloom calling him towards them as they show off their colors, voices a warm rustle that's almost indistinguishable from the wind.

He always hears them of course. He's spent years learning how to listen.

The earth is not limited just by what grows on it, and neither is Wakatoshi's power. He's learned to make it listen. The ground moves for him now, splits and shakes and roars as it moves. Mountains are no match for a man who can make them bow. Powerful without being domineering, he’s built up his strength with infinite care and boundless patience, one steady step after the other.

Like building a house, his grandmother told him. One brick after the other; know the earth and it will come to know you in turn. He remembers the pride in her voice when he called his first pillar, golden brown and held together by his own magic, the memory warms him. His pillars are stronger now and he no longer falters. Between two pillars is the space where he stands, with a storm by his side, and the ground rises up in front of him.

He is a shield, an unyielding force of nature, with power as deeply rooted as the trees, who stretch their branches up until they scratch the sky, whose leaves turn a blazing gold when he sinks his magic into their souls. The greatest weapon is one that is not expected and the earth will rise for Ushijima Wakatoshi. The trees do not forget kindness, and he has given them so much of it that it is nearly a magic of its own.

The wind laughs in his ears, blows against him from behind playfully. He waits for the boy behind it, steadies himself for the sudden weight he knows will come. When it comes there is red in his vision, as bright and beautiful as the carnations that bloom even when the other flowers hide away, and a familiar warmth. He smiles.

Here is his storm.

  


Tendou Satori:

 

Tendou Satori is a storm in human skin, held together by something larger than his bones. Seldom do they find someone as attuned as he is, to the way the wind roars, a silent force of destruction, its fury unheard until it wills it, until it comes tearing down from the skies to wreak havoc. He stretches his hands upwards and lets it spill through his fingertips. There is an artistry in the way he moves and wind is not easily calmed, but he twists its anger into mischief and lets it run free.

The trees rustle louder than usual, leaves dance through the air in patterns too complicated to pick out, swirling through the skies and gathering speed. There are colorful whirlwinds swooshing through the school grounds that day, trapping people in the middle of fragrant flower petals. The wind gathers their laughter and pours them into his ears as if to say, 'Look what I did today!'

Tendou hums happily and grins, lets the wind pool in his palms. It vibrates, more excitement than anything else and when he shares a bit of magic, lets slip a small part of the storm he holds inside the wind purrs and grows to twice its size, shifting forms. If the students of Shiratorizawa Academy stare a little bit too openly, intimidated by the hawk resting on his shoulders, more flower petals and wind than anything solid, by an unintentional show of power then. Well. He hasn't changed for them before, and he never will.

Better yet, there will be Goshiki's excitement to look forward to and the look on Wakatoshi's face when the hawk settles on his shoulders. The softened eyes and the message he'll murmur for the wind to carry back to him. And if his heart melts just thinking about it, then it's no one's business than his own. The wind hums back to him, a weightless, comforting presence.

It's a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
